Complications- a fan fiction about our favourite ME
by The Cream In My Coffee
Summary: A Lanie based fan fiction. How is our favourite M.E doing these days ? 'Caskett' rumours have been floating around the precinct and Lanie is getting suspicous, how is this going to affect her relaitionship with Esposito now that Castle and Beckett are together ? Set in modern time, my second fan fiction so i am still new at this all .
1. Complications - chapter 1

_A/N : Hey guys, so I came up with this fan fic, mainly because of my love for these supporting characters….Don't get me wrong, I am completely obsessed with all the caskett love that's going around just as much as all of you, but I just feel that we don't get enough Lanie time, she is an amazing character and I feel that her relationship with Espo is something worth exploring into more.. _

_So basically this is a Lanie-eccentric based fan fic, one-shot for now, however if requested I will try my best to extend it… Please R&R, _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these extraordinary characters, they strictly belong to the genius Andrew. and ABC (anyway if I did, I probably would have not written this XD )_

_Xoxo D _

_tumblr : the-little-green-popsicle_

* * *

Lanie unlocked the door of her apartment and stepped inside, it had been an extremely draining day at the precinct, five bodies had arrived and she had been busy with autopsies and paperwork for the whole time. Closing the door behind her and making sure to lock it, she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, Lanie made her way to the fridge, it was empty… just like she predicted. Not only was she now starving but her fridge had run out of food too, urghhh, that was just great..

Lanie had just finished freshening up when she heard a knock on the door, she dragged her tired feet to the front door and was surprised to see the guest who was hidden behind a large box of take-away pizza, " Javi ?"

"What are you doing here?" said Lanie opening the door wider to allow Javier to enter. "Delivering you a cheese and tomato, pepperoni flavoured dinner." Replied Javier In a matter-of-fact manner. "Yeah, I can see that, but why the hell would you wanna do that?" "Because, I was hungry and I ordered pizza and I knew your fridge would be empty so I came here to share my dinner with you." Said Javier, placing the box on the kitchen counter.

Lanie looked at the box, she could feel the saliva in her mouth oozing out, licking her lips discreetly, she faced the detective who was busying himself with setting the table. "I bet some wine would make this taste even better."

* * *

The duo had devoured the pizza in a few minutes and were currently sipping their glasses of wine, "So..." said Lanie, taking a quick sip, "How are things going on between you and Ryan?" "Great, it's gonna take a while to patch things up completely, however we will definantly work things out." Replied Javier, his thumbs fiddling with the empty glass. Ever since the break up, things between Lanie and him had been slightly awkward but they were getting better by each day. Lanie stood up and gathered the empty box, she held out one arm to Javi, "You know, I've got a bottle of beer in the fridge, you can help yourself to that if you want, I know you are not the greatest fan of wine." Javier grinned, handing the empty glass to Lanie.

" Oh hell no !" laughed Lanie, they were catching up on things when Esposito mentioned about the ' caskett' rumour that was circling around the precinct . "I'm serious! Detective Hastings spotted Beckett and Castle holding hands on the way up to the precinct, I told her that was just an optical illusion, I mean, come on man, if they were dating, I am pretty sure Castle and his big ego would have flown the signs announcing the news by now right ?"

Lanie took a sip, "They are totally together, I've seen this post-sex glow from Kate since the beginning of last week, I pressed her for details and she shot me down, and the best part was, Castle wasn't even jealous." Esposito softly shook his head. "This reminds me of when we were trying to hide our relationship." Lanie cleared out her throat; smiling softly, all the memories flooding her mind. Esposito carried on joking about the couple's useless efforts of hiding their new form of partnership with Lanie only half listening; her mind still spinning with thoughts.

* * *

Lanie pushed the labelled autopsy file into one of the vacant drawers. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes, exhausted from the day before. Esposito had left her place at around 11 and Lanie spent the next hour or so, catching up on the dishes before finally hitting the hay. "Lanie?" Her eyes flapped back opened, oh_, Thank goodness, _she thought, it was only Beckett. "Hey girl, what's up ?" said Lanie, trying to hold it all together. " Lanie, you look terrible, did you not get any sleep last night ?" said Beckett, her kind eyes bearing into Lanie. "You know me, I was busy…." Her hands busying themselves with rearranging the files, "Lanie, come on, it's me." Said Beckett, Lanie turned her attention towards the brunette, "I'm tired, nothing new…" " We're friends Lanie, you know you can talk to me about anything and everything…" replied Beckett almost immediately.

"Yeah, we are, but the last time I recalled us 'talking about everything and anything' you didn't mention about you and writer boy." Snapped Lanie, Beckett sighed, she knew it. She had known it all along, she should have told Lanie about her and Castle from the beginning; it was only going to blow up in her face anyway. "Lanie…" "No, I don't wanna hear it. When I get back in order, we'll open the bubbly to celebrate, but right now, I'm exhausted, so please Kate, just go." Beckett stepped closer to her friend, gently pulling her arm, "Hey, let's bring you home okay? You really need to rest." Lanie shrugged her off, "Nuh-uh, I aint going anywhere, I'm good, please just let it go." Beckett sighed, Lanie was being her typical stubborn self, and there was nothing she could do about it. Beckett knew the only person that could possibly help her was Esposito, she pulled out her phone and made the quick call, he answered almost immediately. "Yo Beckett, What's up" "Espo, hey… Lanie needs you." That was all she had to say.

* * *

A/N: _So what do you think? It's just a short thing I came up with, I'm loving season 5, however, I feel that Lanie should really get more screen time; I love it when Lanie and Beckett have their girly conversations! _

_Thanks for reading ! _


	2. A heart- to-heart talk

_Hey guys, thank for the support, I am still really new at this so it was so reassuring to see that so many people read the last chapter! You are all truly amazing people, big shout out to daanSc8 for reviewing and following, however it would be lovely to have more people do the same. 3 Your opinions are bliss to me, I would love to hear what you guys think about it._

_This next chapter was written not too long ago, however, the new sneak peeks for the Hamptons episode came out and I decided to add in a bit of them here and there, so apologizes sent out to those that have waited. So without further or do the second chapter of Complications. _

"Hey, Lanie, you in here?" Lanie silently cursed, _who was it now ?_ She had to admit, she wasn't in her best of moods today. Lanie had already apologised to Beckett for snapping at her earlier on but she was still in a bad mood, she had a splitting headache that not even pills could cure. " Hey girl, I've been looking everywhere for ya !" It was Javier, again, he had been texting her to go out for lunch with him later on but Lanie had refused. "Chicka?" Lanie felt a chill run up her spine, she spun around to see he standing in the middle of the morgue. " I told you Javi, don't call me that." Javier stepped closer, "Look sorry, okay ? I didn't mean to make you upset, but girl, you gotta eat, I know you are tired but the last thing I want is for you to collapse and end up like one of them." Said Javier, gesturing towards the corpses. Lanie shook her head and mumbled " Just leave me alone."

Javier pulled her towards him, "Javi, don't." He ignored her, kissing her softly on her lips. Lanie closed her eyes and allowed him to continue kissing her, she kissed him back, she had no idea where this was going, but she was too tired to over think. Finally after what seemed like forever, he pulled away. Staring deep into her dark brown eyes, he smiled, softly whispering " Now let's go out for lunch shall we ?" Lanie smiled back, genuinely agreeing this time.

* * *

"Hey, can you come over?" asked Lanie, "Err yeah sure, what's up?" "Kate, it's just…. we just really need to talk." Beckett glanced apologetically at Castle who was munching on popcorn, she mouthed Lanie's name silently, knowing all too well that the girls hearing was like a bat. Castle pouted and nodded his head understandingly. Lanie on the other end of line could sense something going on, it wasn't like Beckett to take so long to answer, and then she remembered. "Oh my god, he's there, isn't he ?" Lanie could practically feel Kate's cheeks burning. "Uhhmm, yeah sort of…but it's alright, I'm already on my way." With that, Kate hung up.

Lanie paced up and down her apartment, she heard the light sound of tapping knuckles and dashed to the front door, "Kate, hey, come on in." Lanie closed the door gently behind her best friend. " So, are you excited about your romantic get away with Castle ?" Beckett turned around, her mouth gaping wide open like a gold fish. " How, what…who told you ?" said Beckett her face lighting up. "Girl, it's all over the precinct, how you are off on a romantic weekend with your 'mysterious man'." Beckett sat down her eyebrows folding in confusion, "But, I never told anybody… wait, I told Espo, but I never said who I was going with !" Lanie smiled and sat on the opposite side of the couch. "Well I'll be damned, he told me and then I just put the two and two together." Beckett frowned, still amazed at how fast the word was travelling.

"So, the whole precinct knows ?" asked Beckett biting her lip. "No, only I do… I didn't even tell Javi." Said Lanie reassuringly. Beckett sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "I can't let Gates find out about us, I just can't, so Lanie please don't tell anyone, especially Javi and Kev." " I won't, but I'm gonna need some details. You can't expect me to keep a secret so big for free." Beckett smiled , this was so like Lanie.

* * *

Lanie had listened to Beckett the whole time as the detective spilled the beans about her secret affair with Castle, she watched as Beckett blushed as she described how he kissed her and the small presents he often surprised her with. " You girl, are so in love." Beckett smiled, "so how are things between you and Espo ?" "That's why I asked you to come over. We kissed, yesterday in the morgue." Beckett looked up in surprise, "So, what does that mean? Are you back together?" "I don't know Kate, I mean I like him, a lot, but, we've been there, you know and It didn't work out before." Beckett could obviously tell that Lanie was caught up with this. Lanie was her best friend, she was strong minded, kind, smart, loving and caring, but Beckett had never seen this side of Lanie before. "Look," said Beckett, shifting closer to Lanie, "remember the last time we had a talk like this ?" Lanie looked up, a small smile plastered on her face…. " you bet, you were spilling confessions about your feelings for writer boy, we finished the entire wine bottle in 30 minutes." Beckett giggled at the memory "yeah, and remember what you told me?" "Yes, but that was a different situation Kate, you and Castle weren't dating yet, where else Javi and I already gave it a shot." Beckett looked at Lanie, "I've seen the way Espo looks at you Lanie, he obviously still cares about you… I told him that you needed him yesterday and he just made a run for it, he stopped a game of temple run for you, Lanie."

* * *

_He stopped a game of temple run for you. _Lanie replayed that line In her head a dozen times as she walked up to Javier's front door. Taking in a quick breath, she knocked on the door, her heart pounding. She heard his footsteps and listened to the sounds of him unlocking the door, "hey, Lanie…" he said, his voice full of confusion, "what happened? Why are you here?" Lanie gestured towards the box of pizza in her hand, _"Delivering you a cheese and tomato, pepperoni flavoured dinner" _Javier grinned, taking the box from her hand.

* * *

"Javi, we need to talk." Said Lanie, closing the pizza box shut. " We need to discuss about what happened yesterday." Esposito looked up, his voice smooth and calm "we kissed, no big deal…" Lanie shot up from the couch, " It is a big deal Javi ! We can't just keep on pretending we don't have feelings for each other and hook up randomly anymore." Esposito looked at Lanie, aware of the fact that she looked absolutely stunning today. " I can't do this anymore ok? It hurts too much." Tears forming in her eyes as she spoke, " I still like you Javi, I haven't gotten over you." Esposito stood up and walked towards the visibly upset lady, " Hey, chicka, please." He gently wiped the tears on her face with his thumb. Esposito looked into her eyes, "I never got over you either." He pulled Lanie close for a long kiss.

" Hey," said Javi, kissing the top of Lanie's head, they were lying in bed, their bodies mangled all over each other " Call Beckett and Castle over so we can have a double date." Lanie turned her head to face Javi, "she told you ?" Javi smiled, "Nope, I spotted them kissing behind the murder board."

* * *

_A/N : so that's it for complications, do you think I should write another chapter ? If so, please PM me any nice ideas that I could maybe consider using for the next chapter. Thanks for reading ! Reviews are appreciated. _


End file.
